Iam Not Your Doll
by InggriSealand
Summary: apakah kita takkan bisa bersatu karena keegoisan kita? Padahal aku mencintaimu. Kau anggap aku mainanmu? Aku bukan mainanmu semata! Aku adalah aku dan kamu adalah kamu. Tatap aku bukan sebagai BONEKA! Ga suka comment aja, Terima Flame juga kok!..


**Title: Iam not Your Doll  
>Rated: T<br>Desclaimer: Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya  
>Summary: apakah kita takkan bisa bersatu karena keegoisan kita? Padahal aku mencintaimu. Kau anggap aku mainanmu? Aku bukan mainanmu semata!<br>Time: England in the past time.. (Young England)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Kau yang dulu merawatku..  
>Kau yang dulu menjagaku..<br>Kau yang selalu mengerjaiku dan mengejekku..  
>Namun aku bahagia dengan keberadaan kita..<p>

.

.

Kau mengajarkanku berbagai hal..  
>Kau mengajarkanku bicara..<br>Kau mengajarkanku menulis..  
>Kau mengajarkanku membaca..<p>

.

.  
>Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun..<br>Aku bahkan bahagia pernah memakai bahasamu..  
>Kau yang bahkan tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku..<p>

.

.

Kau menatapku dengan pandangan merendahkanku..  
>Kau selalu mempermainkanku, menjadikan aku layaknya mainan..<br>Walau aku sering marah padamu, aku senang, karena hanya dirimu yang mau menemaniku dikala aku yang selalu kesepian ini..  
>Hanya kamu yang menemaniku disaat aku sedang menangis..<p>

.

.  
>Hanya kamu yang mengajariku arti kebahagiaan dan cinta..<p>

.

.

.  
>'CHU'<br>Aku tersentak kaget saat merasakan sentuhan lembut terhadap bibirku.  
>"Hmm~, bibirmu lembut ya" ucapnya dengan tampang tanpa penuh penyesalan.<br>"A- apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan ciuman pertamaku, frog!" Bentakku sambil menjambak rambut selembut sutranya.  
>"Ouch!"<br>Wajahku memerah padam, ciuman pertamaku diambil tanpa penuh dosa.  
>"Hei England!" Panggilnya dengan wajah yang sepertinya serius. Aku menoleh kepadanya dengan gugup. "Aku senang"<br>"Senang kenapa?" Ucapku malu.  
>"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu" ia tertawa. Tawa yang sangat indah.<br>"J'Taime, Englattere"

.

.  
>Aku juga bahagia bersamamu..<br>Aku bahagia saat-saat menghabiskan waktu bersamamu..  
>Aku juga menyukaimu..<p>

.

.

Kau mendaratkan bibirmu tepat dibibirku..  
>Aku tidak akan melawannya..<br>Kali ini tidak akan..  
>Ciuman kali ini terasa manis bagaikan permen jeruk yang manis..<p>

.

.

...  
>"Seraaaang!"<br>Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun, tapi kita takkan bisa bersatu. Kau adalah kau dan aku adalah aku.  
>Kita tidak pernah mau saling mengalah, kita tidak pernah mau saling mengerti..<br>Kita bertempur, bertempur dan bertempur..  
>Tanpa peduli berapa banyak korban yang telah terbunuh..<br>Tanpa peduli seberapa sakitnya perasaan kita..  
>Tanpa peduli sebanyak apapun airmata anak-anak kita menetes dipipi..<p>

.

.  
>"Menyerahlah kau, France!" Pintaku dengan tatapan seakan penuh dengan kebencian.<br>Ya, aku membencimu, namun aku mencintaimu..  
>Aku benci dirimu yang tidak pernah mengerti diriku yang selalu mencintaimu..<br>Aku benci dirimu yang selalu mempermainkan diriku terus-menerus..  
>Namun aku mencintaimu sebagai dirimu apa adanya..<p>

.

.

.  
>Tahukah kau? Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang kau cintai..<br>Bukan menjadi mainan yang dapat memuaskan kesenanganmu..

.

.  
>Malam itu kugunakan kesempatan untuk menghancurkan dirimu..<br>Dirimu yang sekarat didalam penjara penyiksaan..  
>"Menyerahlah, France! Kuberikan kau kesempatan!" Teriakku kesal.<br>"Bunuh aku!"

.

.  
>Mengapa? Mengapa kau tidak mau mengerti? Mengapa kau dengan gampangnya berkata seperti itu? Apakah diriku tidak penting? Apakah diriku hanya bonekamu semata? Apakah diriku hanya mainanmu?<p>

.

.  
>"J'Taime" ucapku parau. Airmataku tak dapat kubendung. Perasaanku sakit. Perih seakan tersayat pedang.<p>

.

.  
>Dirimu tidak pernah mencintaiku setulus hati.<br>Dirimu hanya menganggap aku mainan semata.  
>Dirimu yang selama ini berada bersamaku bukanlah mimpi semata..<br>Tapi mengapa aku tak dapat membendung perasaanku..

.

.

.  
>"Englatterre~" kau tersenyum seakan memandangku rendah.<br>Aku benci senyumanmu!  
>Aku benci tawamu!<br>Aku benci tatapanmu!  
>Aku bukan sampah yang dapat kau pandang rendah..<br>Aku bukan rongsokan yang setelah digunakan lalu kau buang..

.

.  
>Pandang aku, France! Pandang aku sebagai orang yang kau kasihi dan cintai!<br>Tidak perlu sebagai kekasih, tapi pandanglah aku!..

.

.  
>"Englatterre, apa perasaan cintaku selama ini tidak tersampaikan padamu? Apakah J'Taime-ku membuatmu meragukan cintaku?"<br>Aku tersentak kaget. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti!

.

.  
>"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, Englattere! Aku ingin kau mencintaiku!" Pekiknya dikala menahan perih bekas cambukkan.<p>

.

.  
>Ia menatapku sendu. Ia menangis?<p>

.

.  
>Kupeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Dirinya masih terikat tanpa kulepas.<br>"Takkan kulepaskan! Kau adalah milikku, frog! Kau milikku selamanya, karena itu menyerahlah!"

.

.  
>Kulabuhkan bibirku kepada bibirnya yang kering itu. Kucium bibirnya yang kering itu dengan penuh hasrat. Aku mencintainya apa adanya.<p>

.

.

.

...  
>"Kita lihat siapa yang memenangkan pertempuran ini, maka dialah yang akan memiliki yang kalah"<p>

.

.

J'Taime, France.. Just only you in this world that I want..  
>You make me learnt about happiness..<br>You make me learnt about cryness..  
>You make me learnt about something I don't know...<br>You make me want you always and always..

.

.

"France, I hope you happy with me like this..."  
>"Oui, mon cher..."<p>

.

.

Don't leave me for a long time again.. I just want you always beside me..

.

.

"Englattere, kemarilah!" Ucapnya tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku balik tersenyum kearahnya sambil menerima uluran tangannya yang gagah itu.

..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>The End...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Reviewannya Please... Ini kisah tentang England yang masih kecil hingga dewasa... mengalami hidupnya bersama dengan France yang beda beberapa tahun dengannya... Tolong Reviewannya ya,, Terimakasih banyak  
><strong>


End file.
